


the end of me (the beginning of us)

by glitterie



Series: Angel!verse [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: How It Began, Immortality, back story, death kinda, the ofc is probably someone like aphrodite or some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterie/pseuds/glitterie
Summary: Eric Bittle should be dead, honestly. It's only by the grace of some god (he's not sure which) that he isn't.





	the end of me (the beginning of us)

**Author's Note:**

> this is back story to an au i'm gonna be writing, based on this post on tumblr: https://conventionalbullets.tumblr.com/post/163016591497/check-please-guardian-angelau (idk how to do pretty links n im too tired to look it up)  
> i wouldn't advise looking at that tho unless u wanna know what the entire story's gonna be

Eric knelt below the being above him. He tried to sob as the larger than life woman questioned him. “Eric.” On just one word, its voice tinkled as water over glass, and Eric found himself entranced. “You stand for the wrongdoings of your family.”

“Yes,” he whispered.

“You come before me of your own free will and under no duress.”

“Yes, madam.” When Eric next chanced a look up, she was no longer high above him and hundreds of feet tall. Instead, she was right in front of him, and she reached toward him as he scrambled backward. 

“Eric, let me touch you,” she ordered, beckoning him forward with one perfectly gorgeous finger. He obeyed, crawling forward on his stomach. The woman stroked his jaw and left a golden trail of glittering light along the side of his face. “You are a beautiful boy, Eric.”

“Th-thank you, madam,” he murmured. He kept his eyes turned down.

“Eric, do you know why you have been sent to me?” she asked him gently.

“Because my family has wronged you somehow, madam,” he dutifully answered.

“But do you know what your family has done? Do you know why I must claim a sacrifice of some shape from your family?”

Eric hesitated before finally shaking his head. “No, madam. I merely drew the short straw.”

The woman cast her eyes upwards, as if searching for an answer from the heavens. None were forthcoming, which was no surprise to her, given as the only god who had dominion over her was herself. “Your cousin. He stole many offerings from one of my temples. I demanded, first, that he be given to me. When his mother, your aunt, begged the chance to offer some other thing in his stead, I assumed she would give herself to me.” She receded back from Eric and began to grow. “I never assumed you would bear this burden. And for that, I am infinitely sorry. More than you can comprehend in your lifetime.”

Eric craned his neck back to watch her. “Apologies, madam, but what is to become of me?” 

She laughed. “Were you a typical sacrifice, I would have dissolved you into light and consumed your essence long ago. We would not have spoken. But you are a sacrifice willingly given and it would be a shame to waste such a pretty face. Eric, you will begin my host.”

“Begging pardon once more, madam, but what does that mean? Am I… am I to live?” Hope dawned on his face. 

“Yes, Eric,” she assured him. “For you humans are a clumsy race. Given the chance, you will gladly throw yourselves away, for love or money or any trivial thing. Humans need something to keep them where they are supposed to be, love them, save them.That is who you will be, my Eric. My guardian angel. You will be the first, and you will live until your charge puts you above them. You will live and love forever.” 

Eric threw himself face first onto the ground. “Thank you madam! Oh, thank you!” he cried, weeping.

At this point the woman was too far above him to see. But her voice floated down. “I shall give you one more gift. For every charge you care for, you may reveal yourself to them. But as soon as they dismiss you, you must fade back into the shadows. Use this gift wisely.” There was silence for a moment - then, almost too soft to hear: “There are great things for you ahead, Eric Bittle.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a fit of excitement about the au and then got stymied as to where it would go in the real story. i forgot i could do a series thing so here it is, the back story to bitty being an angel. for those who might be wondering, his mentioned family is not suzanne/coach, but someone else. dunno who. i have an headcanon about how the family of guardian angels but it's too much to get into here i think. shoot me an ask over at conventionalbullets on tumblr, i love to talk about myself and my work.


End file.
